pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Venusaur.97m.d.v.g.l
¡Hola, bienvenido(a) a Poke Espectaculos Wiki! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Discusión:Las aventuras de Lite y Shel en la Piramide Pregunta. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. -- Hikari kat (Discusión) 02:04 12 oct 2009 venu Venu necesito q m ayudes el chat se esfumo y no aparece q hago?? y no estoy enojada--Espeon9 00:49 20 oct 2009 (UTC) eres bruja de la oscuridad Okix Vamos al xat. --♥♥La Carol star♥♥ ♥ Tus msj acá 01:25 30 oct 2009 (UTC) PERDON tranquila y perdon si te moleste con eso en el proximo cap sera uno en que venu y espi se pierden, por favor no te molestes--Espeon9 22:01 30 oct 2009 (UTC) =S Oye las imagenes del concurso se deben subir desde el imageshack, no te quiero descalificar asi que solo subela y edita la pagina del concurso <3 --Kristal, your Kitty Kat 02:09 31 oct 2009 (UTC) ... http://es.pokeespectaculos.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Jarf1998/Adios... Preguntitaaaaaaaa Venuuuuu, kiero inscribirme xa tu nueva novela pero kmo todavía no podemos poner nuestros datos, me gustaría q me guardaras un puesto, xq kmo hoy tengo liceo, llo más probable es q cuando no esté, se inscriban y me pueden robar el puesto y el sprite. Yo kiero ser Alma pero con este sprite: Archivo:Carolyn.png y kiero tener un piplup y los otros de mi ekipo después te los digo y todo eso. Pero me gustaría q cuando vayas a borrar el msj y dejes poner nuestros datos, digas q ya estoy yo y pongas mi sprite, xq kmo a la kristal le encanta alma, seguro q kiere agarrar su sprite. Bssss!! --❤❤La Carol star❤❤ ❤ Tus msj acá 12:46 5 nov 2009 (UTC) PD: Y no me molesta eso de q la idea la tomaste mi ;) Y yo tmbn tkm. Sprites --Archivo:Ranger_Chica_Zoe1.png --Archivo:ranger_chica_Zoe2.png oye venu venu este es el sprite de misty Archivo:Misty_OCPA.png y este mi pkmn Archivo:Espeon_DP.png Novelita jiji disculpen me olvide de esto de verdad lo siento mucho a ahora es a las apuradas es que mañana ( viernes) me voy a argentina a la casa de mi abuela y no tengo compu: necesito que elijan un elemento, no es necesario tenes un pokemon de ese tipo..: ( pongan sus nombres al lado del tipo... Agua= HarukaAngel Fuego-StalinC Planta= YOP ( es por lo de venusaur ademas me encanta la naturalez) Luz-Acelfcolori, Espeon9 Oscuridad-Jarf1998 por que me gusta lo siniestro xD Electricidad-Maurs (Pikachu me a electrocutado tantas veces que ya la se conducir XD) Tierra- Aire- Acero- hey Has visto quien quiero ser en la discusion de tu novela? y eres buena modificando imagenes? --la amigita que te ayuda! 16:58 6 nov 2009 (UTC)Acelfcolori >w< Nee, pss, si kerés wenop, y x lo del tiempo no t preocupes, vos lo editás cuando puedas n.n Además, pss, ya hise q nos encontrábamos, (seguro ya lo viste) así cualkier cosa q no pudieras editar tu parte yo lo hacía. Weno, ahora voy a ver tu novela, en la q yo salgo q no tiene título, y si kerés t puedo ayudar en esa cuando vos no estés, nomás si kerés, pero eso si, me tenés q decir como hacerla más o menos. Wenop =3 nos vemos, un corazón: <3 x3 jeje. Bye. --❤❤La Carol star❤❤ ❤ Tus msj acá 20:54 13 nov 2009 (UTC) amiguiss en que parte estas de argetina sads Pokesofi--Sofia m.Núnez {Aguante vulpix xD} 01:33 16 nov 2009 (UTC) Hola superamiga como estas, hace cuanto no hablamos me tienes olvidada o eso me toca a mi y en tu novela no tiene titulo cuando aparezco yo (creo q ya quiero salir) jaja bueno besos bye--Espeon9 21:52 16 nov 2009 (UTC) Venuuuu!! Te kedó re wena la conti, ya la edité para poner tildes, mayúsculas y bien el formato. Seguro q con el poco tiempo q tenías no lo pudiste hacer bien. Weno, estoy haciendo el otro cap, espero q cuando lo veas t guste tanto como a mi el tuyo n_n well, bye bye!!!! --❤❤La Carol star❤❤ ❤ Tus msj acá 22:38 16 nov 2009 (UTC) Je je Me hiciste reír, t kedó genial el cap, tenés un gran talento y d verdad no me molesta. Podés editarlo cuando se t de la gana x3 Y weno, ahora nomás lo sigo. Xq creo q no voy al liceo, es q está lloviendo, aunke llueve y para, llueve y para x3 Además tenía q entrengar un dibujo HOY pero no lo he terminado. Bien,, t dejo, bye!! --❤❤Alex!!!Your friend❤❤ ❤ Tus msj acá 13:14 17 nov 2009 (UTC) Venu ¿ya has vuelto?¿como estas?¿puedo ser el elemento viento?¿vas bien de ideas para tu novela?¿te ayudo en algo?--la amigita que te ayuda! 14:05 17 nov 2009 (UTC)Acelfcolori A ver... Nombre: Pss, como siempre Alexia y k me digan Alex =) Edad: 15 como habíamos acordado Imagen: 500px la misma, es k me gusta muxo x3 Equipo: Pichu macho (no lo evoluciones), Eevee-Glaceon hembra, Piplup-Prinplup-Empoleon macho, Leafeon macho, Umbreon macho, Ninetales hembra, Pachirisu macho y Manaphy, k no tiene diferencia d género así k no es nada x3. Profesion: Coordinadora y estilista, pero más coordinadora. Estilista es kmo un pasatiempo x3 Personalidad: Aiii, me mata me mata tu recuerdo x3 no mentira, me mata esta sección, poneme como soii iio, así media loca, a veces me enojo y alegre x3 Gustos y disgustos: x3 pss, me gusta la música (todas las canciones con las k jodo x3) me disgusta la gente presumida y boba, y pss, poneme las cosas k me gustan a mí y las k no x3 Elemento: Hielo Poderes: Mmm, nadie a puesto la ficha mientras me fijé así k weno, pss, kiero.....mmmmmmmmm, emmmmm, tener poderes de congelar y to' eso de las ventiscas, lanzar nieve y hielo x3, y poder volar x3 y wenop, esas cositas x3 y ser tipo vidente (tipo, no k lo haga a la perfección, sino un pokito) Xpero xté iien, bss. --❤❤Alex!!!Your friend❤❤ ❤ Tus msj acá 22:44 23 nov 2009 (UTC) Venu! k stas haciiendo una nueva pokenovela?? hOLA AQUIE STAN nombre :Sofi Podere:convertirse en la noche en una loba en un umbreon pantera tener mas audacia ala noche y agilidad , poder me convertirme en pokemon y animales y desaparecer en la noche , jeje si nno es mucho pedir Edad 11 Apariencia:300pxArchivo:C49d6a4283_37401557_o2.jpg VestimenteArchivo:SAPHIRA.jpg Sprite para que pongas mi dialogo :Archivo:Cara_safira.jpg Equipo:Vulpix(mujer)nombre Safira_Eevee(hombre)Aaron_Budew(mujer)Estefi_Riolu(mujer)Aura_Murkkrow Alexia(mujer)_Charmander(hombre)Chrly_Torchic(Hombre)Fuego_ (todos evolucionan eeve se convierte en ummbreon y budew en rosrade ) Profession:entrenadora _coordinadora_ y ranger Personalidad:Dulce _amiglable_con mucho valor_chistosa_y si le hacen algo a lso amigos los defiende a morir Gustos:Color Rosa_Negro y magenta_ _Musica:tipo pop como avril lavinge llili alen pump it _ y evanenses y shakir aoveoo _comida :pastel de pasa tortilla de papa _ ensalada de lechucga y tome y churrasco de pollo Elemtento:oscuridad --Sofia m.Núnez {Aguante vulpix xD} 22:48 23 nov 2009 (UTC) YOP mañanma lo pongo por que ciera el internet Por fa puedo estar en tu nueva pokenovela en la que participan Sofi y Haru.... esa de los elementos ????? creo que solo es para mujeres...pero si no lo es puedes acpetarme...o hacerme personaje secundario y si aceptas aqui estan mis datos Nombre: Stalin edad: 13 equipo: Charizard,Dewgong,Ninjask,Empoleon,Blaziken,Gyarados,Milotic, Salamence profesion: Coordinador personalidad:Muy alegre siempre haciendo chistes gustos y disgustos: me gusta hacer bromas, me gusta participar en los concursos donde es muy responsable elemento:Fuego poderes: entender el lenguaje pkmn y que ellos me entiendan a mi, voalr, teletransportrse imagen: asi me voy a ser yo Archivo:Bruno.png --StalinC 22:57 23 nov 2009 (UTC) yooo igual Nombre: Valentina pero de apodo val edad: 11 equipo: Eevee-espeon, eevee-umbreon, huevo-togepi-togetic-togekiss, glaceon, horsea-seadrea-kingdra, vulpix, gligard-gliscore, shaymin (ese me lo encontre en un jardin de flores) profesion: entrenadora pkmn personalidad: alegre, un poco timida, no le importa lo que digan de ella y super amistosa y juguetona con sus hermanas venu y sofi gustos y disgustos: me encanta comer, jugar y hacerle bromas a venu y sofi; me disgusta molestarme con mis pkmn, que alguien los trate mal y bañarme en agua fria elemento: luz poderes: entender el lenguaje pkmn y que ellos me entiendan a mi imagen: asi me voy a ser yo Archivo:Alma.jpg Miop Nombre: Zoe apodo: Venu Edad: 16 Imagen: Archivo: Cintia_Imagen.png Equipo: Venusaur (M); Milotic(H); Glaceon (M) "Ev" Gardevoir (H);Lucario (M); Lapreas(H)y Arcanine (M) Profesion: Y soy ex- campeonsa de las ligas, Fui ranger, (pero ahora estudio con mis hermanas) y soy flrista ( para ganar dinero) Personalidad: Soy loca, me gusta hacer cosas extremas pero trato de contenerme y ser mas seria y medio que soy algo protectora, pero siempre nos divertimos.. Gustos y disgustos: Y me gusta mucho pasar tiempo con mis hermanas, comer y dormir (jajaja) me gusta mucho lo natural. Me disgusta que mis hermanas a veces se metan en problemas, que les digan algo desubicado y que maltraten a los pokemon Elemento: Plantas. Poderes: Controlas las plantas ( osea moverlas y adelantar su crecimiento etc.), Poder curarme y a las otras personas,Super Hiper Fuerza y Hablar con los arboles. hola hermana jaja oye el comienzo de tu novela parece interesante jaja que oye sofi acepto con lo de ser hermanas, y quien es esa persona especial q va a ser elemento fuego jajaja bueno espero que la sigas escribiendo y si no puedes avisame para calmar a tus proximos fans y dime si necesitas ayuda en esta nueva y gran idea jaja besos bye--Espeon9 21:47 24 nov 2009 (UTC)Archivo:Espeon_OCPA.png Mii maniitaaa!!!! Una cosiita, puedo tener un poke legendario en mi ekipo?? Sii no puedo no iimporta, pero si puedo kiiero a Manaphy x3 iigual k may x3 Sólo era eso, diisculpá x joder n.n x3 Bye, te kiiero, como a una hermana sólo k siin pelear y siin l fastiidiioso de las hermanas x3 --❤❤Alex!!!Your friend❤❤ ❤ Tus msj acá 14:23 25 nov 2009 (UTC) Okiis Grax, ahora lo arreglo. Suertte k puse 7 pokémon, me keda justito x3 --❤❤Alex!!!Your friend❤❤ ❤ Tus msj acá 19:21 25 nov 2009 (UTC) venuu ara tienes k acer sto: Zoe (Los Cinco Elementos Venusaur de Zoe lo escribi mal xD Zoe (Los Cinco Elementos) Aww, my blacky n.n K liindo,negriita n.n baci, kisses y baisers xa vos. Yo tmbn t kiiero/ti amo/Jjet t'aime/I love u x3 Bss, cuidate! --★✿♥❤Alex, contests lover★✿♥❤ ~ Leave your comment here 13:53 14 dic 2009 (UTC) Si Voy a poner mas, esos tres apenas son la primera "camada" x3 te puedes adoptar uno en Discusión:Centro_de_Adopcion_PokeHatchs --ıllıllı ⓚⓡⓘⓢⓣⓐⓛ ıllıllı 19:33 20 dic 2009 (UTC) Si quieres... Si Quieres te pudo ayudar con tu pokénovela: Historias... Cuando quieras avisame adios Atte. --¡Super fan de aipom! 02:55 21 dic 2009 (UTC) Gracias... Pensé que nadie o casi nadie lo sabía, pero, sí. Todos sóis muy buenos. Voy a hacer un dibujo muy especial para todos hoy y si me da tiempo hoy, lo pondré aquí. (♥ Marina, la Poké-Fan Chu ♥ 12:30 23 dic 2009 (UTC)) Felix navidad hermanita graxiassss por el regalitooo me re gusto yo tmb tengo uno para vos ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ thumb|400px|Felix navidadd hnita me tardo hacerlaa pero valio la penaa venu osy sofii venu soy sofi me anda mal el chat en esta compu les ruego que se vengan al de pokeespectaculos No sé, espero que te guste tu regalo de navidad... No te lo dii antes xk no había teniido tiempo y todavía le tengo k hacer a Vale y Paulii...está ahí pero ojalá t guste... ¡Feliz Navidad! 500px --★✿♥❤Alex, contests lover★✿♥❤ ~ Leave your comment here 22:24 25 dic 2009 (UTC) ¡felices navidades atrasadas! el bulbasaur me ha salido fatal pero es un peluche Archivo:cintia y bulbasaur.png que belloo esta relindo es demasiado bonito jajaja te quedo super bien--Espeon9 19:18 27 dic 2009 (UTC) Feliz Feliz navidad este es el regalo que te doy xD por que no tenia tiempo xD Archivo:Regalo_Venu.png --DP In Special Edition Oscuridad perfecta 02:00 29 dic 2009 (UTC) felicitaciones te desea adopcion de poke huevos felicitaciones el primer poke huevo es tuyo esperamos que lo cuides att: tu nuevo amigo --BrAhIaN 18:43 29 dic 2009 (UTC) 30px cuidalo mucho. Felicidades!!!! adoptaste a Archivo:Pokehatch_9.png felicidades!!!!!!! Cuidalo mucho ponlo donde quieras!!! pronto te llegara un mensaje que dira que tu huevo a eclosionado!!!! --Julio the chikorita fan xD 20:51 29 dic 2009 (UTC) felicitaciones de sdopcion de poke huevos felicidades tu huevo no demora en eclosionar tanto que creo que ya sera tuyo para el 31 si sigue asi att: tu amigo --BrAhIaN 00:22 30 dic 2009 (UTC) felicitaciones te desea adopcion de poke huevos felicitaciones el septimo poke huevo es tuyo esperamos que lo cuides att: tu nuevo amigo --BrAhIaN 00:10 31 dic 2009 (UTC)- Archivo:Poke_huevo7.png cuidalo mucho!!!. felicidades te desea centro de adopciones de poke huevos ENHORABUENA tus poke huevos han eclosionado Poke huevo 1 30px→ 50px ♀ togepi de festividad - Timida Poke huevo 7 Archivo:Poke_huevo7.png → Archivo:Chicorita_brillante.png♀ chicorita brillante - Floja esta son unas instrucciones: *Deberas tenerlos en una pagina de usuario, blog o poke novela o tu pokemon sera dado en adopcion. *para que un pokemon evolucione se debe avisar en esta pagina http://es.pokeespectaculos.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Brahiango2/centro_de_adopcion_de_poke_huevos comentando *Si no quiere que su pokemon evolucione se le otorgara una piedra eterna *si el pokemon evoluciona por objeto tardara 4 o 5 dias solo si su dueño lo quiere *Si el pokemon evoluciona por felicidad tardara 7 o 8 dias solo si el dueño quiere *Si el pokemon evoluciona por intercambio se debera cambiar con un pokemon de esta pagina se debera aser un acuerdo y cambiar los pokemon. *Y por ultimo si el pokemon evoluciona por nivel tardara 10 o 12 dias si el dueño quiere. feliz año nuevo att: tu amigo --BrAhIaN 04:42 1 ene 2010 (UTC) Felicidades!!!! tu huevo ha eclosionado!!!!!!!! es un Archivo:Feebas_OCPA.png cuidalo mucho!!!!! --Julio the chikorita fan xD 02:49 2 ene 2010 (UTC) Wiki Te envío el línk de mi wikú su quiera verla o editar algo http://es.pokemonpikachu.wikia.com Maestro Pokemon 22:52 2 ene 2010 (UTC) puedo aparecer en aura? Oye me dejarias aparecer en aura te juro (por todos mis pokemon shinys y al nivel 100) que la voy a leer! wikia ' - '' ¿Alguna Pregunta? 16:52 3 ene 2010 (UTC) aqui estan las imagenes 300px 300px 300px 300px 300px Oye En tu novela Aura tambien se pueden hacer novios dime porfiiiiiiiiiii para enterarme y luego yo te digo si esta bien. Porfaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa responde porque tengo un record de 7 mensajes al día y quiero llegar hasta 8 respondeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. Atte. Marcela o Aipom!!! 22:11 3 ene 2010 (UTC) Okis Puedo estar un poco enamorada de Barry o de Gold jejejeje tu decides y continuala porque se ve buenaaaaaa. Atte Marcela o Aipom!!! 22:20 3 ene 2010 (UTC) Y... ¿Y que ahi de Jc Stalin Emilian? si estan ocupados sus puestos me dices para buscar otro chico. Atte. --Marcela o Aipom!!! 22:30 3 ene 2010 (UTC) hola soy porpor el creador de pokenovela dorada y me preguntava si puedo salir en tu pokenovela aura--PR 18:00 4 ene 2010 (UTC) Atencion participantes de el visje y comienzo de un entrenador pokemon este mensaje es para avisarte que si tiene huevos pokemon o pokemon se dejaran al cuidado de Jazmin(Mamá de zac) o de el profesor oak y tambien esto: soy un participante de esta poke novela copia y pega esta placa en tu pagina de usuario: att: tu amigo --BrAhIaN 20:20 5 ene 2010 (UTC) genial olle me encanta tu pokenocela porfabor siguela no me eperdido de leer todos los capitulos y quiere que sigas para leer mas porfa me gusto mucho lo unico quen quiero es que enlos personajes pongas a sus pokemon para a si saver cuales son porfa y sigue asi bien hecho att: Henry Huevo Bien ahi tienes a tu huevo: Archivo:Huevo_Esp._2.png Bueno recuerda que cuando eclosione podràs cojer otro Si empieza a brillar o algo te aviso Suerte si sale LATIAS!!=D --Gizamimi Pichuuuuuuu!!!!x3!! 21:19 6 ene 2010 (UTC) Firma que te parece mi firma? 'Your friend ' - '' [[Usuario Discusión:Dialga palkia|¿Any Questions? 01:25 8 ene 2010 (UTC) 'Your friend ' - '' [[Usuario Discusión:Dialga palkia|¿Any Questions? 01:25 8 ene 2010 (UTC) corrijo 'Your friend ' - ' ¿Any Questions? 01:31 8 ene 2010 (UTC) Atencion en el viaje y comienzo de un entrenador pueden colocar un legendario que puden atrapar y sprites para la playa el invierno concursos... etc. att:su amigo --BrAhIaN 14:10 10 ene 2010 (UTC) cuando dijo eso ah bueno espero que lo arregles, oye cuando haru me dijo eso?--Espeon9 20:46 12 ene 2010 (UTC) No es q en la novela ella es dulce y al vez ruda, es para mantener personalidad, y es porq habia destruido todo jaajaja--Espeon9 21:00 12 ene 2010 (UTC) msn dame mejor tu msn para explicarte mas facil si tienes es que haci es mas facil para mi hola hola venu, como estas espero que bien, no se me ocurre que decirte ya lo sabes todo , (jeje me poner nervioso y nisiquiera te veo)>..::::♠☻El AzuLiTo☻♠::::..< 04:26 15 ene 2010 (UTC) hola II Hola venu, jajaj eres mala (en el buen sentido claro), espero que lo del orto dia no te moleste es que senti que debi decirlo y ya, perdon si te sorprendi, y si, estoy bien-->..::::♠☻El AzuLiTo☻♠::::..< 17:38 15 ene 2010 (UTC) hola Nose venu, esque de antes en la novela se podian repetir, pero....bueno vale se lo dire, pero eso me molesta un pocoмαуιтσн, ℓα ραυℓιтα →¿тє αуυ∂σ? 17:51 18 ene 2010 (UTC)Acelfcolori tomalo y cuidalo hermanita Archivo:Huevo_de_Dratini.png cuidalo mucho. es un regalito de amigas te quiero cuidate besos byeEspeon9 01:20 19 ene 2010 (UTC) Hola venuu :( :( :(, me entere que te fuiste por una semana a chileeee, yo ni pude despedirme de tii, no sabes lo triste que estoy, bueno Espero que te la paces muy bien y te diviertas mucho, mereces irte de vacasiones, poke espectaculos no sera lo mismo sinti, boy asta hacer un blog para que veas que todos aqui te queremos, bueno hermana ya hablaremos en una semana, te quiero mucho Tu hermano~*Jc*~ 10:30 22 ene 2010 (UTC) preparen la fogata hola venu, espero que te la pases increiblemente wow en las vacaciones, pero cuidado con el mar es un enemigo peligroso, en fin, solo quiero que sepas que seras una de mis mejores amigas para siempre, evitaste que incendiara el chat y mataste a un perico gigante radioactivo de un golpe, eres divertida, lista, y te llevas bien con todos, asi que espero que cuides bien de este pequeño Huevo_D_charmander-1-.png -estoy segura de que sabras de que es el huevo keyko Hola hermanita Nada paso por aqui a despedirme, aunque nos veremos siempre ya que eres administradora de ZonAuraL venu quiero desirte que eres de las mejores personas que he conocido en internet, siempre cuando iva al xat secred base me hacias reir mucho con tus bromas, me senti horgulloso de ti cuando por fin te enfadaste y mandaste a primplup ala M''' de una ves y fuiste de las unicas en no enfadarce con migo y creeerme por lode el probleema con barby Antes de irme de poke espectaculos Te hice en regalito con mucho carinio parati:Archivo:Targeta entrenador venuu.png espero que te guste, lo esi con todo mi carinio asiati, mi hermana pequenia postiza!! ^^ Pase loque pase, nunca te olvidare, y si quieres venir a verme, estoy en ZonAuraL Te quiere mucho, tu hermano--~*Jc*~ 02:32 31 ene 2010 (UTC) hablando al mar claro que seremos buenos amigos, keyko se pasa el dia editando sprites para sus tres novelas, siempre pone a sus mejores amigas en ellas y a cualquiera que quiera estar en su novela, he visto que eres una persona muy popular e importante aqui en pokeespectaculos y creo que eres una de las personas que hacen muy feliz a keyko, uno puede iniciar una fogata para calentarse, pero incendiar un corazon es un acto de valor y coraje, demuestras actitud y la belleza de la naturaleza con tus pokemon planta, he leido tus novelas y eres un artista de la comedia, ahora keyko hace una novela comica llamada !que locura¡ y sales como una de sus mejores amigas, espero que nos llevemos bien. hablando al mar claro que seremos buenos amigos, keyko se pasa el dia editando sprites para sus tres novelas, siempre pone a sus mejores amigas en ellas y a cualquiera que quiera estar en su novela, he visto que eres una persona muy popular e importante aqui en pokeespectaculos y creo que eres una de las personas que hacen muy feliz a keyko, uno puede iniciar una fogata para calentarse, pero incendiar un corazon es un acto de valor y coraje, demuestras actitud y la belleza de la naturaleza con tus pokemon planta, he leido tus novelas y eres un artista de la comedia, ahora keyko hace una novela comica llamada !que locura¡ y sales como una de sus mejores amigas, espero que nos llevemos bien. hablando al mar claro que seremos buenos amigos, keyko se pasa el dia editando sprites para sus tres novelas, siempre pone a sus mejores amigas en ellas y a cualquiera que quiera estar en su novela, he visto que eres una persona muy popular e importante aqui en pokeespectaculos y creo que eres una de las personas que hacen muy feliz a keyko, uno puede iniciar una fogata para calentarse, pero incendiar un corazon es un acto de valor y coraje, demuestras actitud y la belleza de la naturaleza con tus pokemon planta, he leido tus novelas y eres un artista de la comedia, ahora keyko hace una novela comica llamada !que locura¡ y sales como una de sus mejores amigas, espero que nos llevemos bien. hablando al mar claro que seremos buenos amigos, keyko se pasa el dia editando sprites para sus tres novelas, siempre pone a sus mejores amigas en ellas y a cualquiera que quiera estar en su novela, he visto que eres una persona muy popular e importante aqui en pokeespectaculos y creo que eres una de las personas que hacen muy feliz a keyko, uno puede iniciar una fogata para calentarse, pero incendiar un corazon es un acto de valor y coraje, demuestras actitud y la belleza de la naturaleza con tus pokemon planta, he leido tus novelas y eres un artista de la comedia, ahora keyko hace una novela comica llamada !que locura¡ y sales como una de sus mejores amigas, espero que nos llevemos bien. May vs Pues no lo ise yo :P Archivo:May_vs.png --'I am ₯ ' - ''' ¿Querias algo? 02:49 5 feb 2010 (UTC) mira Archivo:regaloVenu.png--♪ Ѕσу ραυℓα ♪, ✲ ¿тє αуυ∂σ? ✲ o '''★ ¡мιяα мι вℓσg! ★ 18:11 13 feb 2010 (UTC)Acelfcolori Regalito de San Valentin Archivo:San_Valentin!.JPGTe quiere: PikaMar! 16:28 14 feb 2010 (UTC) Marce! Archivo:003Venusaur.png Feliz san valentin venu te quiero mucho hermana besos--~*Jc*~ 15:59 15 feb 2010 (UTC) Regalito de parte de jc y Crystal Archivo:003Venusaur.png Feliz san valentin venu te quiero mucho hermana besos--~*Jc*~ 16:11 15 feb 2010 (UTC)